


Silverware

by Solemini (SoleminiSanction)



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Deadpool References, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pokemon References, Rated for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleminiSanction/pseuds/Solemini
Summary: Podfic of "Silverware" by artificiallifecreatorOriginal summary:"There’s a spoon on Tim’s desk."
Relationships: Tim Drake & Tam Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Silverware

**Author's Note:**

  * For [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silverware](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270861) by [artificiallifecreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificiallifecreator/pseuds/artificiallifecreator). 



> With thanks to artificiallifecreator and many apologies for taking so long to get it done.

**Podfic:** Silverware

 **Fandom:** Red Robin (Comics)

 **Original Author:** artificiallifecreator

 **Reader:** Solemini

 **Length:** 10:23

 **Download Link:** [https://soundcloud.com/user-832771044/silverware ](https://soundcloud.com/user-832771044/silverware)

**(Attempted) Streaming:**


End file.
